Helgabal
| ruler = King Gareth Dragonsbane (1372) King Yarin Frostmantle (1479) | government = Monarchy | population1 = 44,111 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 25,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | races = | religions = Ilmater, Silvanus, Tempus, Lathander | imports = food, livestock, wood | exports = gems, gold, iron, silver | alignment = All | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | source = FRCS | page = 106-107 }} Helgabal, formerly known as Heliogabalus, was the largest city in Damara, and was once the seat of government until King Gareth moved the capital to Bloodstone Village. Government 14th Century DR Since the crowning of Gareth Dragonsbane as the King of Damara, the power of many long-standing baronies was reduced. On the surface it seemed he was loved and respected by all, but Baron Dimian Ree still maintained a large amount of loyalty in central Damara where Helgabal lay. Publicly, Baron Ree proclaimed to be a public servant of the crown, but Grandmaster Kane of Spysong suspected Ree to be in cahoots with the Citadel of Assassins. 15th Century DR Lord Yarin Frostmantle ruled as a tyrannical king in the late 15th century DR. Trade Various independent merchant and trade guilds allowed Helgabal to heavily influence the supply of goods to all of Damara. Helgabal was the farthest stop north for most merchants traveling north into the Bloodstone Lands. Independent, and loyal to no one outside their respective guilds, the people here rarely objected to anything unless it interfered with day-to-day business. Defense The merchants guilds once maintained their own private militias by way of hired mercenaries. Recently , by decree of the king, the guilds were ordered to disperse their private armies. The defense of Helgabal was maintained by paladins of Ilmater who led young recruits in protecting the city. Guilds * Merchants Guilds - various * Trade Guilds - various * Thieves Guilds - Tightpurse Faith Although many Damarans were bitter about the loss of their former way of life before the rise and fall of Zhengyi, the worship of Ilmater gave them strength in the face of hardship and high hopes for the future. Paladins of Ilmater, particularly those from the Order of the Golden Cup, were a common sight, as were monks of Ilmater from the Monastery of the Yellow Rose. History Helgabal was founded around 1075 DR by Feldrin Bloodfeathers , First King of Damara. King Bloodfeathers had a long, unbroken line of kindly heirs who followed him in ruling Damara, and who ruled it well. His line finally ended with King Virdin's death. Until Zhengyi took control of Damara, the kingdom was a force on the level with Impiltur , and Helgabal enjoyed the singular status of being a separate province of Damara. Once the provinces, or baronies, were proclaimed independent, Dimian Ree, moved his seat of power from Morov to Helgabal, and then annexed Heliogabalus into the Barony of Morov. In approximately 1460 DR the last heir to the Dragonsbane dynasty was assassinated and Lord Yarin Frostmantle seized the throne. References Category:Cities Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations on Lake Mogador Category:Locations in Morov Category:Locations in Damara Category:Locations in the Bloodstone Lands Category:Locations in the Cold Lands Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations